


trust me, i'm an engineer

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, accademy!fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leopold Fitz had never believed in anniversaries, but moving to America had changed him a lot.<br/>That's why this morning he got up early and went to knock on the bedroom of his best friend Jemma."</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust me, i'm an engineer

Leopold Fitz had never believed in anniversaries, but moving to America had changed him a lot. That's why this morning he got up early and went to knock on the bedroom of his best friend Jemma.

Today was their first "anniversary".

Exactly one year ago they met eachother in the chemistry lab of the Academy. Jemma was incredibly shy and adorable that day. They met in the most classic ways.

"Fitz, you'll pair with Simmons. She is a freshman like you, and English like you. I think you will go very well" had said Professor Harris.

The first thing he thought about her it's the she was an English girl a little bit snobby and snooty. But Leo was in a big mistake and that adorable fawn all curls and winter sweaters became irreplaceable for him.

"Delivery for Miss Jemma Simmons" Leo said, hiding behind a huge bouquet of roses he had bought for the occasion.

"Oh" said Jemma astonished "They're beautiful Leo. Thank you and happy anniversary to you too" she added, smiling.

"I can not believe you remebered" Jemma said, looking for a jar "I hate red roses"

"Because they are trivial and obvious," said Fitz promptly "That's why I got them blue"

"And that's why I love them" said Simmons "I can not believe that we've known eachother for a year. I've never had a friend for so long"

"Neither do I," admitted Fitz

"Oh, I was about to forget," said Jemma.

She disappeared for a few minutes in her closet, pulling out an unspecified number of teddy bears, and then finally find what she sought. It was a small red packet, which Simmons handed him with a big smile.

"As soon as I saw it I thinked about you," said Simmons.

It was a shirt that says "Trust me, i'm an Engineer" and Leo smiled.

*** Five years later ***

"I can not believe that you really have a shirt like that," said Skye, the new girl the have welcomed on the Bus "Where did you find it?"

"My bestfriend gave it to me" said Fitz, smiling at Jemma at the other side of the counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE AN ACCADEMY! FITZSIMMONS.  
> and nothing  
> bye


End file.
